


belonging

by MavenMorozova



Series: short & sweet [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, One Shot, Request Meme, in that sev is never corrupted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: Prompt: 🌹 (love confession)
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: short & sweet [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024618
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	belonging

Lily could barely look at Severus’s face for all the hope that was exuding from it. His energetic, joyful magic rippled off of him in waves, and the scent of it was dizzying. What was it that he wanted to tell her?

They were standing on a grassy slope near Lily’s house, the two of them hidden away in the woods behind the row of neat suburban houses where Petunia wouldn’t be able to find them. “Are you alright, Sev?” Lily asked cautiously, feeling her heart flutter as he gave her a timid smile and reached forward to grab her hand. It was certainly a bold move for him, for even though they had been friends for longer than they hadn’t, they still danced around that singular, glaring question. Neither of them wished to admit that there might be something…  _ more _ … between them, but Lily could still  _ hope _ .

He gulped as he raised his dark eyes to her green ones, and she could have lost herself right there, right in that adorable excited glance and palpable nervousness. The way he focused in on her despite the beautiful day and the cacophony of early-morning bird calls around them. Like she was the only thing he could see. “Lily?” His voice was not much more than a whisper.

“Severus?” she responded in turn, his full first name, as opposed to the shortened nickname that she’d given him, sounding beautiful on her tongue. Smooth and soft like it belonged there. “Severus,” she said again, relishing the sound.

“Iloveyou,” he said quickly, the words tumbling out like items stuffed in a bag with an Undetectable Extention Charm. It all came out in one breath, and Lily found that she hadn’t understood.

“What?” she asked, feeling her lips turn up in a slight grin.

“I love you,” Severus murmured again, this time slower, savoring every word. “And I’m sorry I never told you sooner.”

Lily shook her head, mouth hanging slightly agape. “Sev,” she whispered, hardly believing the words coming from his mouth. Had he really meant—? Well, what else could those three words mean?

“I’m sorry,” Severus suddenly said, stumbling through the apology. “You obviously—I shouldn’t have—”

She shook her head again, stopping his rambling with a small press of her index finger against his thin, pale lips. Those lips that were  _ his  _ but somehow also  _ hers _ , that had always belonged to her even when Lily had not known it. She leaned in then, letting her heart take control and her magic swirl across the two of them to intertwine with Sev’s. She felt her heart flutter as their magical cores touched, felt the pleasant bubble that rose up around them as she finally pressed her lips to his and left them there, even after Severus’s surprised grunt.

This was beautiful. Somewhere inside her, Lily’s brain was recording ever memory and detail of his moment so that no matter what happened, she could hold onto it forever. When they broke apart from the chaste kiss, Lily let her head stay close to his, eyes only drifting upwards to meet his gaze. “Sev?”

He gulped. “Yes?”

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> as always, i appreciate praise/feedback! stay safe everyone!!!!!
> 
> and if you want come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://darkalinas.tumblr.com)!


End file.
